


My Impala

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Può capitare che Sam faccia arrabbiare Dean. Anzi, diciamo che capita molto spesso: in fondo, anche se i fratelli sono così legati, sono tante le cose che non hanno in comune.<br/>Può capitare che lo faccia arrabbiare al punto da farli litigare o da fare a pugni, addirittura. È successo, si sa.<br/>E può capitare che Sam, il caro dolce Sammy, si comporti in maniera irresponsabile e faccia incazzare Dean in modo veramente pesante. Come quando distrusse la sua Impala.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Impala

Può capitare che Sam faccia arrabbiare Dean. Anzi, diciamo che capita molto spesso: in fondo, anche se i fratelli sono così legati, sono tante le cose che non hanno in comune.  
Può capitare che lo faccia arrabbiare al punto da farli litigare o da fare a pugni, addirittura. È successo, si sa.  
E può capitare che Sam, il caro dolce Sammy, si comporti in maniera irresponsabile e faccia incazzare Dean in modo veramente pesante. Come quando distrusse la sua Impala.

Non lo fece apposta, va detto, però per Dean non era una giustificazione. Guidare a cento chilometri all’ora e con un tasso alcolico di gran lunga superiore alla media non è il modo migliore per evitare gli incidenti.  
Così quando il maggiore dei Winchester arrivò con Bobby sul luogo del disastro, fu un miracolo se non uccise Sam, uscito indenne dalla macchina. A nulla valsero le scuse e gli occhi dolci del più giovane: Dean amava la sua piccola e vederla così, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per rimetterla in sesto, gli aveva strappato il cuore.  
“Mi dispiace, Dean…” balbettò Sam.  
“Ti dispiace?” urlò il fratello con gli occhi iniettati di sangue. “TI DISPIACE? Fanculo, Sam! Vai a fare in culo! Hai distrutto la cosa più importante della mia vita, non te lo perdonerò mai! Di tutte le cazzate che hai fatto questa è la peggiore!”  
“Dean…”  
“No, niente scuse! Non le voglio!”  
“Dean, basta” intervenne Bobby, cercando di portare un po’ di calma. “Andiamo, è solo una macchina. La possiamo sempre riparare.”  
“No! Non è una macchina, è la mia piccola! Cazzo, possono toccarmi tutto, ma non lei! Non lei!” E continuò a gridare, dando calci a tutto ciò che lo circondava.  
L’uomo sospirò e si voltò a guardare Sam; rimase stupito quando vide le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.  
“Ehi, Sammy… vedrai che gli passerà” mormorò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, asciugandosi gli occhi con la manica della camicia. “No, Bobby. Non gli passerà. Stavolta l’ho fatto arrabbiare sul serio.”  
“Andiamo!” scherzò l’altro. “Si aggiusterà, vedrai.”

Quello che successe in seguito, invece, dimostrò quanto poco Bobby conoscesse Dean e quanto bene lo conoscesse Sam.  
Il fratello maggiore, infatti, cominciò a comportarsi come se l’altro non esistesse: non gli rivolgeva la parola e gli passava accanto come fosse invisibile. Per Sam tutto questo era un dolore continuo: aveva commesso un errore e capiva il risentimento di Dean, però era comunque suo fratello, tutta la sua famiglia da quando era morto papà.  
Bobby sosteneva che prima o poi tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, ma anche il pover’uomo si rese conto con il passare dei giorni che quella che sembrava una normale incazzatura si era trasformata in una rottura tra i due.  
E quando Dean annunciò – non direttamente a lui – che sarebbe rimasto a dormire nella sua Impala in corso di ricostruzione per non dividere la casa con 'certa gente', Sam capì che erano arrivati alla fine.  
In silenzio raccolse le sue poche cose nella borsa e andò a dargli l’ultimo saluto: stronzo o no, era sempre il suo fratellone. Lo trovò, come al solito, intorno alla sua piccola, intento a sistemare quello che poteva per non arrendersi all'evidenza. In fondo l’aveva già riparata una volta, poteva farla tornare come nuova anche in questo caso.  
Sam rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio, poi cercò di attirare la sua attenzione con un leggero colpo di tosse. Dean fece finta di non sentirlo e continuò il suo lavoro, la testa china sul cofano aperto.  
“Io me ne vado” mormorò il più giovane, stringendo tra le mani il suo misero bagaglio.  
L’altro non disse niente, limitandosi ad avvitare chissà cosa.  
Un altro sospiro, poi Sam prese il coraggio a due mani. “Lo so che non vuoi che te lo dica, ma mi dispiace. Davvero, mi dispiace tanto. Ero triste, ho bevuto troppo e… non è una scusa, lo capisco, però non volevo farti star male. Sul serio, Dean.”  
“Non avevi detto che te ne stavi andando?” rispose il maggiore, senza alzare la testa.  
“Sì…”  
“Bene, meglio così.” Dean chiuse con uno scatto il cofano e per la prima volta dopo tanti giorni si voltò a guardarlo, pulendosi le mani con uno straccio. “Vattene, fai la cosa che ti riesce meglio: scappare davanti ai problemi. Coraggio, che aspetti?”  
“Problemi?” Sam ricacciò indietro le lacrime che stavano per scendere, sentiva dentro il petto un dolore pulsante, frutto della tristezza e della rabbia. “Dean, cazzo! È quasi un mese che mi ignori, che ti comporti come se fossi morto! Non sono io ad avere problemi, a quanto pare! Sei tu ad avergli con me e io non so più cosa fare.”  
“Scappare non aiuterà di certo il nostro rapporto.”  
“Allora dimmi come posso farmi perdonare.”  
“Beh, potresti smettere di essere così egoista.”  
Il ragazzo restò a bocca aperta davanti al fratello che continuava a ripulirsi dal grasso e dall’olio. “Egoista… egoista io? Sei pazzo, forse?”  
Dean ridacchiò ironicamente. “Ti sei preso la mia macchina, l’hai usata senza nessun rispetto e pensavi di cavartela solo con ‘scusa’… non è un comportamento egoista, Sammy? Tu pensi solo a te stesso e gli altri devono accettare tutto quello che fai, tanto sai come farti perdonare, vero?”  
“Fottiti!”  
“Coraggio, Sam!” Il maggiore gli avvicinò fino ad arrivargli di fronte, sulle labbra sempre quel sorrisetto sarcastico. “Fammi la tua espressione da cucciolo. Com’è? Labbro pendulo e tremante, occhioni lucidi… ci hai presi per il culo tutti con questo trucchetto. E noi scemi che ci cascavamo sempre. Ma a te non importa un cazzo di noi, vero?”  
“Fottiti, Dean!”  
“Tu pensi solo a te, tutto ti è dovuto. Perfino la mia piccola, la…”  
“La cosa più importante della tua vita?” Sam lo interruppe, gli occhi colmi di lacrime che si imponeva di non versare. “Sai, Dean, per un attimo quella sera pensavo di aver capito male, credevo che fosse la rabbia a farti parlare così. Invece è vero, tieni più a quella cazzo di macchina che a me. Immaginavo di essere io la cosa più importante che avessi, però quando sei arrivato non mi hai neanche chiesto come stavo.”  
“Beh, non avevi ferite e…”  
“Fanculo, Dean! Sai cosa ti dico? Non me ne frega un cazzo di te e della tua macchina. Fra noi è tutto finito, tutto!” Sam non aspettò che l’altro rispondesse; si voltò e se ne andò, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, le unghie conficcate nei palmi per impedirsi di tornare da lui.

Restò fermo lungo il ciglio della strada per parecchie ore; erano passate poche macchine e nessuno aveva avuto intenzione di dargli un passaggio. Era da solo in mezzo al nulla, con la notte che lentamente stava calando. Non aveva armi con sé, era una facile preda per demoni o per chissà quali altri strani e minacciosi esseri. Ma non gli importava: pensava solo a Dean e alle parole che si erano detti. Gli mancava e il pensiero che invece il fratello non provasse più niente per lui lo faceva star male. Tutto per colpa di quella cazzo di macchina. C’erano mille motivi per far separare lui e il fratello: la devozione per il padre, l’approccio con il lavoro, perfino il suo destino ‘demoniaco’. Però il fatto che si potessero dividere per colpa dell’Impala… beh, quello sì che era strano.  
La luna era già sorta in cielo quando sentì il rumore di una vettura che si avvicinava: era un vecchio camioncino cigolante, tutto coperto di ruggine e con la vernice scrostata. Sam si alzò in piedi e mise fuori il braccio con il pollice in posizione da autostoppista; con una rumorosa frenata il veicolo si fermò davanti a lui.  
“Non lo sai che è pericoloso per i ragazzini fare l’autostop?”  
A Sam cadde il borsone di mano: aveva appena riconosciuto la voce calda e allegra del fratello. “Dean?”  
Il maggiore gli fece cenno di salire e quando Sam fu accanto a lui, lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse forte. “Mi dispiace, fratellino. Non volevo… ecco…”  
“Shhhhh…” sussurrò il più giovane, dandogli un lieve bacio sulla guancia. “Va tutto bene… ci siamo… fatti del male a vicenda”  
“Quindi posso smetterla di fare il melodrammatico?”  
Sam rise. “Direi di sì.” Si staccò da lui e lo guardò negli occhi. “È bello riavere mio fratello.”  
“Ho detto basta col melodramma.” Dean mise in moto quel trabiccolo e riprese la strada per tornare da Bobby. “Comunque se tocchi ancora la mia piccola, sei un uomo morto.”  
“Agli ordini!” rispose il ragazzo sorridendo, anche se era facile avvertire una nota di dubbio nella sua voce. Dean la percepì e si affrettò a stringergli una mano.  
“Sam, sei tu la cosa più importante della mia vita. Non dimenticarlo mai. Anche se faccio lo stupido – cosa che mi riesce benissimo, lo so – non vuol dire che non tenga a te. Tu sei tutto per me.”  
“Avevi detto che non volevi drammi.”  
Dean scoppiò a ridere. “Sei il solito coglione! E ora andiamo che sono in astinenza da un mese!”  
“Sì, anch’io ti amo, Dean” rispose Sam con un sorriso. E i due suggellarono la pace con un lungo bacio sulle labbra che rischiò di farli fare un altro incidente.


End file.
